hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
June 6th-13th 2021 Super Outbreak
On Sunday, June 6th. A deep low level trough would affect the Southern to Central plains. Mix in with instability coming from the gulf and a cold front coming in from the west. All was there except what looked like shear and backing. The SPC issued a Slight risk for hail, but Marginal risk for tornadoes. By mid noon, shear cranked upped, and backing was decent, the tor risk was upgraded to a 10% tor. The day after, the trough continued through northern Dixie Alley. With a 15% Hatched for tornadoes. From left over instability, the two next days were dumbed down events but still there. A new mid level trough came through on the 11th causing a high risk to be issues for parts of NE, OK, SD, and into Iowa. With a 30% hatched for tornadoes, with a mention of violent tornadoes possible. The following day a high risk was issued for IA, IL, KY, WV, TN, OH with a continuance of a 60% Hatched for tornadoes. The next day had a 45% hatched tor risk for WV, TN, KY, VA, MD, NJ, PA, and NY. Finally the last day of this that isn't really included in the same outbreak but from left over instability, a 2% tor risk was issued for PA, NY, MD. The 11th-13th all mentioned possible long tracked and violent tornadoes. Over all this outbreak had violent tornadoes that hit multiple towns, including one of the largest tornadoes of all time. A few records were broken, and overall just insanity. Tornadic Impacts: Cullman AL EF5: The first of the violent group of tornadoes of this Outbreak. A discrete supercell fired up outside of Cullman AL on June 7th 2021, at 2:14PM EST. Schools were getting ready to go home when a tornado warning was issued. The tornado touched down as a skinny, but segmented, and violent rope outside of Cullman. Spotters reported violent motion with horizontal vorticies. By 2:23PM a TorE was issued after the confirmed tornado was still on the ground, and growing to about an eighth of a mile wide. The tornado flattened a well built house outside of Cullman which got an EF4 rating. The tornado slammed into Cullman at 2:37PM swiping away 6 well built houses, and flattening others. The tornado quickly weakened exiting Cullman. The tornado lifted at 2:53PM. Miraculously, no one was killed. Clarksville TN EF4: The second, and last violent tornado on June 7th 2021. This tornado was from an embedded Supercell within the QLCS. Traveling for a length of 6.1 miles and a max width of 325 yards. A tornado warning was issued at 7:42PM for Clarksville TN. Around 7:46, the tornado touched down and was reported by Law Enforcement. At 7:50, a PDS Tor warning was issued for Clarksville TN, with Vrot nearing up on 160MPH, the warning mentioned total destruction is possible. As the tornado neared up on Clarksville TN, a new warning was issued at 7:53. The first of its kind and the last of its kind, an "Enhanced Particularly Dangerous Situation" tor was issued. The tornado hit Clarksville TN at 7:57PM, flattening multiple well structured homes, businesses, and denuding trees. at 8:01PM the tornado quickly weakened and lifted at 8:03PM. Debris was found up to 40 miles away. An F150 2000 Pickup was thrown from the tornado, and to this day has not been found. Sargo TN-Adams TN EF3: Right after the Clarksville TN EF4, the supercell recycled and dropped another small, but high end EF3 drillbit. At 8:07, another tornado touched down, immediately causing HE EF2 damage. At 8:09PM a TorE was issued, the tornado at this point were destroying numerous homes, and flattening buildings. At 8:13PM the tornado enters Port Royal, hitting numerous homes, causing exterior wall failures. One person is killed. The tornado continues on its way to Adams, flattening several barn steads. At 8:17 the tornado lifts right before hitting Adams. This tornado tracked for 15 miles, and reached a width of 95 yards. June 11th: Category:Tornadoes